


Scrabble

by AmouretteElizabeth



Category: Wolverine and the X-Men (Comics), X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: DONT PLAY SCRABBLE WITH A TELEPATH, F/M, Marvel - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-15
Updated: 2015-02-15
Packaged: 2018-03-13 03:40:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3366398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmouretteElizabeth/pseuds/AmouretteElizabeth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Playing scrabble with the pink haired mutant was as insufferable as it was infuriating, so why did she keep agreeing to play time and time again?" Short Quentin x Idie drabble. Pre-Hellfire Saga.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scrabble

**Author's Note:**

> None of the characters are mine etc etc but i wish they were etc etc
> 
> Sorry for any misspellings! I wrote this all on my iPad. It's also set before they started going out, so it's pre-Hellfire Academy.
> 
> Based on a tweet by the official Idie twitter:  
> "I don't like playing Scrabble with QQuire. He always reads my letters in my mind and tells me what word I should have played. :("
> 
> Enjoy! Reviews are accepted, although be kind because I've never written Quentin before.

Scrabble.

It was an intense game. Particularly when it was between Idie and Quentin; it was what caused the most arguments between them. They would sit there glaring at each other, angrily slamming down letter pieces (that was mostly Quentin) and it would always seem to end in one of them storming off (usually done by Idie). Not once had they ever actually finished a game due to their arguments over the rules, and other subjects that the arguing would bring up.

The pair were sitting in the library, playing the game that caused them to argue yet again. This time, they were determined to get through the game, although they both knew that they would not. Pressing her lips firmly together, Idie gently placed her letters down to form the word "exist" - to this, however, Quentin added "-ense" onto the end. Idie glared up at the telepath, but he just smirked back at her.

_'You could have gotten that word before me, you know.'_

Idie glared at him - she was sick of him reading her mind during this game. She didn't wish to admit it, but even after months of communicating telepathically with Quentin, Idie still wasn't used to having him inside her head. She rolled her eyes at his words, staring down at her letters with a fierce gaze in her eye.

_'Stop reading my mind for my letters, Quentin, or I swear this will be the last time we play scrabble.'_

_'Oh Oya, you said that last time.'_

A smirk reappeared on Quentin's face - or did it ever leave? Idie didn't know anymore, but what she did know was that she was coming very close to upturning the entire board of letters. Playing scrabble with the pink haired mutant was as insufferable as it was infuriating, so why did she keep agreeing to play time and time again? Perhaps it was to see if they could make it an entire game without arguing. Idie could have laughed at the thought, seeing as they never actually finished the stupid game.

' _You could play "star" with those letters, you know.'_

_'So you can play "struck" after? Not a chance, Quentin.'_

_'Look at you guessing my motives correctly. You're learning, Idie.'_

_'Shut up, Quentin.'_

_'Alternatively, you could play "rat"... Or "rats".'_

"Quentin Quire if you do not stop reading my letters in my mind I will-"

"Will what?" Quentin cut her off. "Upturn the board? Storm off? I've seen it all before, Idie."

Frustrated, Idie let out a defeated groan, locking her fingers in her tightly curled hair. "Why do we play this stupid game?" She asked, though she wasn't really looking for an answer.

Quentin shrugged at her question. "To see who's more intact with their intellect?" he suggested, a cocky undertone to his voice. "If that's the case, then I have to say I am winning by a milestone."

"UGH!" Idie stood up, angered by his remarks. "I knew playing this was a bad idea!" She moved away from the table, heading toward the direction of the library's door, her body shaking with the rage she felt. That boy was positively infuriating, why she always let him talk her into playing was beyond her.

' _If you knew it was a bad idea, then_ why _did you agree to play?'_

She didn't reply. Idie didn't feel like speaking to him.

Well that, and she had no clue how to answer the question posed to her. It was all too much for the young mutant to think about at that current time; she could think about it later. Right now she didn't want to think about it - what she wanted was an ice cream, and to find Broo so she could have an  _almost_  normal conversation for once. She didn't want to think about the Quire boy and his stupid question.

Later at dinner, Idie sat opposite Quentin. It was then she gave him the only answer she knew: "I don't know."

"Hm?"

"I don't know why I keep playing scrabble with you. All it does is make me angry with you."

"If that's you answer, then I don't know why you do either." He paused, before his devilish smirk appeared. "Maybe it's because you secretly  _like_  me."

"Shut up, Quentin."


End file.
